Green Arrow Emerald Archer
'' Green Arrow Emerald Archer'' is a 2018 movie directed by Joss Whedon, starring Alex Pettyfer as Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. This is part of Roemello's Dc Cinamatic Universe. Cast *Alex Pettyfer as Oliver Queen/Green Arrow- The CEO of Queen Industries and the masked vigilante Known as Green Arrow *Hayden Pannetiere AS Dinah Lance- Oliver`s girlfriend *Stanly Tucci as Count Vertigo- Oliver`s old Business rival who creates a serum to kill everyone in Star City *Powers Booth as Robert Queen- Oliver`s father who disappeared in the year 2003 *Joel Edgerton as Slade Wilson/Deathstroke- A hired Assassin who is hired by Count Vertigo to kill Green Arrow *Jennifer Aniston as Detective Sarah Miller- The Detective of Star City at first she thinks Green Arrow is a villain and is working for Count Vertigo but realises he is Oliver Queen and helps him. *Idris Elba as Jon Miller-Sarah Miller`s husband *Johhny Depp as Thomas Myrlen-The mysterious person who works for Count Vertigo Plot The movie begins when a 9 year old Oliver Queen is on a swing where his father comes out yelling at him. Robert tells him that he left his robin hood toy on the stairs and that he needs to pick it up. Oliver rolls his eyes and goes inside to clean up his toys. Oliver tries calling his dad and sees Deathstroke taking him. Oliver starts crying. The title card comes. 11 years later Oliver is telling his butler that he would be leaving in a few months with some friends and that he wants him to protect the house while he is gone. Oliver meets his friends and buys some Beer and tells them that he wants to leave now. Oliver sees a girl he really likes and goes to talk to her but they crashed killing his friends. Oliver starts swimming and yells out for help. Oliver wakes up on a island and sees water everywhere. Oliver sees some people and asks them where is the nearest cave. They point to a building called Meryln. Oliver goes inside and sees people training. Oliver decides to stay and get trained. Thomas Meryln sends his guards after Oliver and start shooting Arrows. Oliver makes a Arrow out of wood then shoots it at them. Oliver gets saved by a guy with a sword and Oliver thanks him but he knocks out Oliver. 5 years later Oliver sees a arrow and shoots it at a tree. Oliver tells Thomas Myrlen that he has been away from Star City fo 5 years and wants to come back. Thomas says as you wish but first we have to get rid of the long hair and beard. Oliver comes back with short hair and everyone starts cheering. Dinah Lance sees Oliver and goes up hug him. Dinah tells him that everybody missed him. Oliver takes a wine glass and asks her to dance. Dinah smiles and said okay. At Count Vertigos office he makes a pill turn into a dangerous liquid and starts labiling it Vertigo. Oliver remembers the robinhood toy and says that nothing exciting happens. Oliver starts thinking back 15 years ago when Deathstroke took his father away. Oliver is then shown making a green hooded costume and thought about a name. Dinah rings Oliver`s doorbell and Oliver answers the door. Dinah tells him that she is excited that he is back. Oliver tells her seemingly uncomfortably you don`t want to know. Deathstroke kills a lady and goes inside Vertigio corp. In detective Sarah Miller`s house she tells her husband that she must find out who is making the product Vertigo. Oliver looks at videos taken from 2003 and trys to piece the clues all together. Oliver gets up and looks at his costume and puts it on. A arrow hits a target and a guy who is confused sees Oliver come down he then attacks the guy asking what happened to Robert Queen. The guy screams. Oliver then punches him but the police start shooting at him. Oliver then leaves. Vertigo then gets attacked by someone with a black hood. He introduces himself as Myrlen and asks where Oliver Queen was in 2003. A guard then tells Myrlen that he was a child. Oliver goes to Queen Industries and asks to speak with Jon Miller Jon tells Oliver that his father was a member of Cadmus briefly but when Oliver was born he quit. Oliver then goes in his underground office and finds out what is Cadmus. Now called Green Arrow by the public he sets out to find Deathstroke and why he took his father. Green Arrow meets with Sarah Miller at the top of the building. Green Arrow then explains that he is helping Star City against crime and the Cadmus. Slade Wilson then sees a picture of Green Arrow. Slade then tells more of his men to bomb the whole city and let Star City rot. Oliver goes on a date with Dinah and she asks him about what is Green Arrow`s buisness here. All of a sudden people break in the reusturant and start holding people hostage. Oliver presses a button to shut the lights off and he changes into his costume. Green Arrow shoots a arrow at one of them. Green Arrow sees Dinah and goes to save her. More gunshots are fired and Green Arrow tells her to go some where safe. Count Vertigo arives and gas is released making everyone attack Green Arrow. Green Arrow shoots a trick arrow and gets out. Back to Deathstroke and his men trying to find out who is the Emerald Archer. Deathstroke and his henchmen interupt a party and start shooting at them. Green Arrow arives and begans fighting his men. Deathstroke shoots at Oliver but Green Arrow evades quickly and shoots him it the right eye with a arrow. Green Arrow leaves and spies on Werner Vertigo, but Count Vertigo is behind him and kidnapps him. Oliver wakes up and sees Count Vertigo. Oliver breaks out of the trap and shoots a arrow in his hand. Count Vertigo screams in pain and lets go of his gun. Oliver puts on the hood and shoots him in the chest killing him. Deathstroke has surgery on his missing eye and shoots the doctor. Oliver meets up with Jon and tells him that Vertigo is dead but there is one more member of Cadmus left Deathstroke. Oliver dons the hood and Detective Sarah Miller spots him and tracks down where Deathstroke is hiding. Jon shows Green Arrow the Arrow car and Green Arrow gets inside of it. Deathstroke orders his men to activate the Bomb but a smoke arrow hits the wall. Green Arrow takes them out slowly and he is about to shoot Deathstroke with a arrow but, He had Dinah to gunpoint. Green Arrow tells him to let her go now, Deatstroke drops her in a ditch and Green Arrow jumps down and saves her and uses his arrow to swing them back up. Green Arrow runs and shoots a arrow at Deathsroke causing him to fall down. Green Arrow kicks him in the stomach and Deathstroke shots him in the leg. Deathstroke also punches him in the face and takes off his hood. Dinah looks shocked to discover that Oliver is Green Arrow. Oliver asks why did he kill his father?Deatstroke smiles and told him he will kill him aswell just like he killed his parents. Oliver gets up despite the pain and shoots him in the stoman and beats him up nearly to death. Oliver trys to stop the machine and it counts down to 4 and Oliver dons his hood once more and Dinah and Oliver escape. Dinah asks him how long were you the Green Arrow. Oliver tells her that he bought down a Cadmus member and took down Vertigo as Green Arrow. Dinah kisses him on the cheek and tells him he needs a partner to help. Green Arrow gets in his arrow car and contines his journey. The End Production Joss Wheadon wanted a Green Arrow movie with a hood to hide his idenity instead of the normal green hat. Alex Pettyfer always dreamed of playing a superhero but never imagined being Green Arrow. Joss stated that he plans to make a Trillogy with the Green Arrow series and Black Canary could show up in future films. This film was based partially on the Green Arrow Year One storline with a young Oliver Queen becoming something more. Reception The audience really liked the movie. They rated it 19th out of 200 movies for the action and how the script was written. People also loved Alex Pettyfer`s portrayol of the character and hoped that he will be back for future movies. Sequel Joss said that a Green Arrow sequel is in the works and the main cast will return but with new villians and a vigilante. Alex Pettyfer, Hayden Pannatere, Johnny Depp, Idris Elba and Anjolenia Jolie will return. Alex Pettyfer is set to reprise his role in The Justice Leauge ;Green Arrow movie Series'' Category:Roemello`s Dc Cinamatic Universe films